


Love Story

by Niina_rox



Category: 4minute (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Happy birthday Dongwoo :-)





	1. Anniversary and Proposal

Hyuna was excited because today not only does her boyfriend, Dongwoo come home after a month away. But it's also the day of their anniversary, three years together. So, as the sun begins to rise, Hyuna is awake and smiling. Checking the clock on the bedside table, _7:00._ It's only about six hours until Dongwoo arrives, home it's no surprise that she has the perfect plan for tonight. All she has to do is go and buy a few things. Checking her phone, Hyuna smiles more when she sees a few messages from her beloved boyfriend. One is simple.

 

_From Dongwoo:_

_"Good morning beautiful."_

 

Then it was a little more.

 

_From Dongwoo:_

_"I can't wait till I see you xx."_

 

Followed by.

_"I have the perfect little gift for you :)."_

 

 

That last message piqued her curiosity. It's not like Hyuna can try to find out earlier since Dongwoo is still in a different state. With that thought in mind, Hyuna was up and, out of bed. After a quick shower and a simple outfit, she was out the door. One of the first things on the list was to pick up her present for Dongwoo. Hyuna was happy once she was done, by ten-thirty the house had been cleaned a little. Still only two and a half hours.

It was quiet as she was coming up with what, she was going to make for dinner. When her phone went off.

 

_From Dongwoo:_

_"So, are you excited about today?"_

_To Dongwoo:_

_"Of course I am :)"_

_From Dongwoo:_

_"If I said I have a surprise for you, what would you say?"_

_To Dongwoo:_

_"Well, I would say I'm happy and curious."_

_From Dongwoo:_

_"Okay then prepare to be really really happy."_

 

 

Hyuna wasn't sure what to think about that, then she heard the door. Her eyes widened when she realized that he's, home earlier than expected. So, without any hesitation, she got up and ran to him. She jumped in his arms causing him to drop, his bags but of course he didn't mind. Wrapping his arms around her nice and tight, it was obvious neither of them were letting go just yet. They stayed like that for a while, before pulling apart a little. They simply smiled then they shared, a simple slow kiss. Making this moment absolutely perfect.

"Happy anniversary baby" he smiled, the smile that always makes Hyuna fall for him more. "Happy anniversary" a moment goes by, "in order to give you your present we both need to let go." Hyuna said "I don't want to just yet," making Dongwoo laugh a little. But they part a few seconds later he took, his bags to their room. And quickly grabbed the present, it was only a few minutes before Hyuna followed him. "Before I give you this I have something I need to do," Hyuna was very curious "and what would that be." She was a little shocked when he got down on one knee.

First, he handed her a rose. Hyuna smiled as she held it in her hands, she was a little as he presented the ring box. She was freaking out a little, on the inside. Then "I had thought about how I was going to do this, how I would ask you." "so, Kim Hyuna will you marry me" it took, a few seconds to set in. She cried a couple of happy tears before, she quickly said "yes." It may not have been romantic, but it was perfect for Hyuna. Who couldn't be happier. Soon enough as she stared at her ring, "how long did you plan this." He smiled a little.

Holding onto his now fiance, he quickly kisses her before responding. "The whole time I was away," Hyuna wasn't surprised at all. It would have been easy to plan it, as laid on their bed. Time was slowly going by but, after an hour of doing almost nothing. Dongwoo excitedly says "we need to celebrate," Hyuna giggled a little at how excited he sounded. "So, Mr. Jang what did you have in mind," he visibly cringed making her giggle more. "I don't exactly have a plan but, I'm sure we could find something." It was a few minutes later they, were up getting organized.

It's good that it's a beautiful sunny day, it will help with their plan to celebrate. It was quiet as they began to walk around, town after a while they stopped in at their favourite takeaway restaurant. Which was a little busy but of course, didn't mind sitting in a booth in the back. After lunch, Hyuna and Dongwoo wandered on down, to the local show it was easy to tell. That there was plenty of people having fun, getting in was easy. A row of simple and easy games greeted them, as they walked in. A few food stalls were close by, so the area around them smelled wonderful.

Walking around the usual exhibits, art and photography were first. Followed by people selling some appliances, it wasn't long before they both wanted. To go on some of the rides, in between the fun and laughter. Dongwoo decided to take some photos, some of them together. And some of Hyuna when she was either, looking or being distracted by everything. But besides the proposal, it's not all that, Dongwoo had planned. And Hyuna had no idea what else was, going to happen today. After they ended up leaving the show around, five.

Dongwoo was being his usual self, being secretive. Teasing when Hyuna asked where they were going. "It's a secret" Dongwoo smiled "don't worry you'll, find out soon enough." That almost wasn't enough for her, but in the end, they were in a private area of the botanical gardens. Hyuna couldn't believe her eyes a gazebo with, fairy lights around the top and sides. With some roses in between and on the table, in the middle a picnic dinner. Dongwoo held her close "when did you plan this," it was obvious she noticed the smirk on his face.

"I had two of my friends set this up; it only took me two days to plan." Nothing could wipe the smile off of Hyuna's face, such a perfect day and night for them.


	2. Anniversary pt2

After they had been finished with dinner, they walked, around the gardens a little. Walking through the latest light display, anyone who noticed them. It wasn't hard to see that they are, in love just as they were leaving. There was a couple singing and, playing guitar. A few people were watching it was Dongwoo's idea, to dance to the music. Hyuna smiled a little it was simply making their, night so much more perfect. Soon enough they headed home, "it will be easy to tell our parents since we're all having lunch tomorrow."

Dongwoo wondered if their friends had found, out yet. The following morning Hyuna was getting dressed, she already showered. By the time Dongwoo was up and out of bed, it was obvious that he needed the sleep. By eleven they left to meet up with their, parents both of their mothers were excited. When they saw the ring, it occupied most of the conversation, during lunch. But it's not like anyone minded, that afternoon when they were alone. And watching a movie, Hyuna thought about their first date.

 

_Three years ago._

_It was happening, in their friend's opinions. It was finally happening, they all could see that they liked each other. All it had taken was a push for Dongwoo, to finally ask Hyuna out. It wouldn't surprise anyone that Dongwoo, had planned what they would do. It became truly obvious how much he likes her, the moment Dongwoo saw her in the outfit she had chosen for the night. Hyuna smiled happily noticing the effect she had on him. When she was close enough, she whispered in his ear, "there will be time for staring later."_

_Dongwoo blushed a little and laughed a little awkwardly; then they were off. Of course, Hyuna had no idea what, was going to happen. All she knew is that she was happy, to be on a date with Dongwoo. She did want to ask, but she had a feeling, that Dongwoo wouldn't say anything. They headed to a simple looking restaurant, from the outside anyway. As you walk in it's the perfect romantic setting, sitting at a table in the middle. It was obvious which of the other couples were, either on a first date or a date night._

_After dinner they decided to walk around a little, holding hands happened naturally. Hyuna of course, felt so happy. It was a good thing that the night markets were on, in a few different stalls they were playing music. As they wandered through the few people looking, around it became clear that Dongwoo. Had a little something special in mind, towards the end where there were less people. And the music playing added to the atmosphere, Dongwoo smiled as he suggested they dance. Hyuna couldn't help but smile._

_Without hesitation, he led them in one of a handful, of ballroom dances that he knows. It didn't take much for them to gain, an audience all of them. Smiling and enjoying the performance, when the song changed to a slow one. They became that little bit closer; it was obvious the chemistry between them. Near the end, Dongwoo gently cupped her face and kissed her. Once they stopped Hyuna was speechless, she then blushed when she remembered they had an audience._

 

The following day Hyuna went to work, it was going to be a quiet but busy day. Being a stylist you get used to it, some days Hyuna styled their hair and makeup. Other days it was mostly makeup, even though it can be full on she did enjoy it a lot. And it helped that she was friends with some of the other, stylists and today she simply let her ring. Do the talking. It wasn't long before they noticed Gayoon, was the most excited. It was lucky they were having a little break when she went a little crazy.

"Hyuna that ring is absolutely gorgeous," Hyuna instantly smiled. A moment later Bora joined them as she held Hyuna's hand to have a good look at the ring. "Wow, when did he propose." "When he got back Saturday morning" it's no surprise, that Hyuna would remain tight-lipped on the proposal itself. A few minutes later they were needed, to style a group of six girls. All models of course who were getting, ready for their first group photo shoot. 

 

Dongwoo was busy working on fixing an issue, with a customers car. Around the auto shop there are only a couple of cars, Woohyun was busy working on the other. Although he did take a minute or two to walk, over to Dongwoo, who is currently underneath the car. "So, my friend did you propose" although Dongwoo could, hear him he took a minute to respond. He slid out but stayed on the board, looking up at his friend. He smirked, "of course I did." Without another word he went back to work, leaving Woohyun with nothing more.

Of course, he was shocked but, really what could Woohyun do? Instead of asking. He went back to work, but he did make a point, of pestering his friend later about the details. Either way, they worked in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Dongwoo :-)

A week later

Hyuna was doing one girl's hair, making it nice and curly. It was obvious she liked it, judging from the look on her face. Soon she moved onto her makeup, once the group of girls was done. They headed to the photoshoot. It was quiet in the room Bora was the first to ask, as they tidied up a little. "So, have you set a date" Hyuna just looked at her. "No, we haven't figured that out yet, but we do have a few ideas." Gayoon knew that Hyuna wasn't going to give much away, it became clear when Bora looked like she wanted to know more.

But nothing else was being said. Of course, they had planned a little for the wedding, thanks to their mothers. Hyuna was coming up with a plan for Dongwoo’s birthday, which isn’t far away. The only thing is trying to keep it secret, until then and sometimes that is hard for her. Especially since Dongwoo has a way of knowing, it would surprise anyone. To know that Hyuna has a few presents, hidden away wrapped nicely just waiting. It's only a few days away.

 

It was quiet enough in the shop, Dongwoo was cleaning up a few things. Woohyun simply said, "I can't believe you'll be getting married." Dongwoo smiled he couldn't help it, "yeah" as much as he felt nervous about it. Is as much as he felt excited, he simply knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hyuna. Of course, he was excited about his birthday coming up. He knew that Hyuna would plan something, he just wasn't sure of what. It seemed that Woohyun knew what he was thinking, "I wonder what Hyuna has planned."

"It could be anything" Woohyun knew what he was, doing and that was teasing his friend. "I know my curiosity will try to get the better of me, but I also know she won't tell me anything." With that Woohyun laughed his laugh, echoing a little in the shop. Dongwoo wasn't surprised soon enough; they got back to work. It didn’t take long before Dongwoo was finished, working he was simply cleaning up a little.

 

It's the night before Dongwoo's birthday, and Hyuna is so excited. Dongwoo, on the other hand, is excited, but he's also a little anxious. He knows that his fiance is up to something, but after a while, he thought nothing of it. Hyuna was awake until it was late in the night, as she prepared a little something for Dongwoo to wake up to. The following morning as always Dongwoo was awake; first, the first place he went to was the kitchen. Which is where Hyuna had set up the presents, along with a few small things.

Enough to get Dongwoo smiling brightly, it's only natural that he doesn't hesitate to open the presents. Making a little bit of noise in the process, he can't help that he's excited. Of course, Hyuna was up she just wasn't, making it obvious. After a few minutes, she walked up to him, startling him as she wrapped her arms around. "Happy birthday Dongwoo" still smiling as he turned around, "thank you" a few seconds later they kissed. Making the moment perfect, silence fills the room. It's a little while before either of them says anything.

They have a simple breakfast with Dongwoo, smiling non-stop. The day was off to a good start; it wouldn't take much to know that their friends. Have organised a little party which is going, to start a little after lunchtime. But before that, they would be having a light lunch with their parents. By the time they left, it was on to the next thing. Dongwoo wouldn't be expecting a party. And considering it is still during the week, makes it all the more interesting. They headed towards Woohyun's house.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Woohyun suggested they have the party at his place. Mostly because it is the biggest and it, ended up being the best location. It was a little difficult for most to keep quiet so, they all could yell out at the appropriate moment. A few minutes later everyone said "surprise," Dongwoo happily greeted everyone with a big, grin on his face. He talked to Woohyun last "I'm surprised you kept this a secret," Woohyun laughed a little. "Don't worry I surprised myself too," the music started.

After a couple of songs, a few started to dance, to have some fun. Dongwoo danced with Hyuna when a certain special song came on, a song that danced to on their first date. And a few other special occasions after that, to keep it simple that just had a few snacks to munch on. After a couple of hours, a cake was brought out; then everyone started singing 'happy birthday.' It was plain as day that this was more, then enough for Dongwoo. Who felt that his birthday couldn't get any better.


End file.
